


Domestic scenes

by lil_girl



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_girl/pseuds/lil_girl





	1. Csevet and Maia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farevenasdecidedtouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farevenasdecidedtouse/gifts).




	2. Cala and Beshelar




End file.
